


Easy Prey

by TIMTAMS2828



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protect there own, Trust in the pack, Wolf Pack, there all magic freaking wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIMTAMS2828/pseuds/TIMTAMS2828
Summary: Holy shit it's miraculous but with wolves, Hogmoths Still an ass and Lilas still a bitch but we have alphas and mates now!He froze too, almost if waiting for her response. She would give him a response alright. Him being Distracted by what seemed her eyes? She pushed all her body weight and flipped him over, so she was top.She stared down at her prey snarling at him teeth bared. The confusion and cation in her eyes ears back once again. He didn’t even fight it?“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” she growled at him fangs out and rearing for his exposed neck!





	Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, TimTams here this is the first time I have actually motivated myself to put my fanfictions up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this crazy ride! 
> 
> xoxo  
TimTams

Marinette's spirit was racing, but not as fast as the heart of the deer she was hunting. She had been chasing it for a while, nimbly leaping over the fallen trees and swerving round rocks and bushes. Tracking its movements ahead, she was leading it unawares to her kill spot. The equivalent of a back ally. Stone walls and rushing water on one side, her on the other.  
It would just be a little while till then. Marinette knew this land like the back of her paw they were her forests.

She could taste roast venison. They would eat well tonight. Just a little bit further and this beast was all hers. This specific deer was perfect cause it could run and she needed the challenge her alpha blood sung for it.

Ha, she had got it right where she wanted it. The deer becoming fatigued could only run a little while further. It wouldn’t be fun to catch slow prey so Marinette accelerated and pounced only to hit! Air? “what?’ she landed on her paws ears up and eyes alert. That wasn’t right what happened.

To her left, she took in the sight of an enormous, solid black wolf with green eyes. Staring at her holding a dying deers neck in his Jaws. He must come from her right nabbing her deer, just as she was mid pounce. He dropped the deer slowly and made to stand in front of it defensively.  
His whole body language said he was ready for a fight and he wasn’t gonna lose. Standing tall with his tail high.

She eyed him warily sniffing the air “Alpha?” on her turf? Not for much longer! She slid into a fighting stance her statue strong, ears up and alert and face set in a snarl. His stance echoing hers as they readied to fight. 

Slowly they started circling each other in the clearing “she’d be dammed if she let another cocky bullshit excuse for an alpha steal her kill!” 

His green eyes pierced her bluebell ones.

He was a large wolf even for her and she was way above average in size. She would have to go straight for the throat and finish this quickly.  
If she didn’t want a permanent injury. As Marinette had no pack doctor that simply wasn't an option for her. 

Always thinking ahead. Never would Marinette take a step without thinking ahead far beyond that was necessary. Even in fights, she was always two steps in front of her quarry sometimes 4 if they were really stupid.

Locked in a Mexican standoff circling each other. She scented him again. He was a very powerful Alpha almost- no! equal to her. She would need to finish this fight quick if she was to win. But there was something else a sent she couldn’t quite place? “Mari! Not now get in the game girl” she shook the scent off and went back to her planing. 

Where to land the first blow? back? Flank? No neck snap it and be done with this. she had done it to lesser wolfs that has tried to harm her or her very small pack there would be no difference.

Shen pounced for his throat he turned and she got his flank instead, he defended and pushed her off turning again went for her underbelly, Jumping out of the way and reevaluating, Marinette clawed his side and pushed all her weight into the blow. He snarled and went straight for her neck. She expected the bite anytime now and thrashed and clawed at him but the final bite never came?

He backed off a good five steps and shook his head like trying to get water out of his ears? 

What was this idiot doing well that’s a save she should be thankful for. “he's not even paying attention perfect!" she smirked

This would be it one bite and they would eat well tonight. She pounced again and this time she didn’t miss her jaws grabbed his throat. Marinette went to bite down but she just couldn't it was like his neck had turned into stone or her own mouth wouldn’t obey her. Like it knew something she didn’t. 

She backed off then tried again the same effect happened 

“what the hell?” why couldn’t she kill him?

"Well if I can't bite I can still scratch the bugger." He was still completely out of it like he was in a world of his own, he looked happy? Easy prey. 

She made to swipe her claws across and gut him but apparently, he awoke from his slumber and spun around and pinned her to the ground. 

He was looking at her funny. “what the hell is he doing just staring in my eyes shouldn’t I be dead by now.

It was weird she was pined but he was making sure not to hurt her. Marinette couldn’t feel any pain, this should be agony but It wasn’t?

She fought and thrashed against this strange black wolf but Marinette couldn’t budge out of the pin damit he was strong.

“STOP!” He said in his alpha voice! 

“THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!” she replied in equal strength smirking.

Regardless of her situation, it was good to know that she could never be controlled by some second rate alpha.

He lowered his head to her neck “Wait! What are you doing?” Suspicion and a hint of fear played on her face. Ears back, eyes squinting. 

His head was touching her neck, just a snap away from breaking it. He breathed in deeply. Then he did something that made marinette freeze he licked her? 

He froze too, almost if waiting for her response. She would give him a response alright. Him being Distracted by what seemed her eyes? She pushed all her body weight and flipped him over, so she was top.

She stared down at her prey snarling at him teeth bared. The confusion and cation in her eyes ears back once again. He didn’t even fight it? 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” she growled at him fangs out and rearing for his exposed neck. 

The black wolf looked up at her his green eyes unblinking he was slowly turning to putty in her paws then something cross between a smile and a smirk appeared on his face “Smell me My Lady and all answers will be revealed”

“My Lady? HOW DARE YOU! YOU TAKE MY KILL! ATTACK ME ON MY TERRORTY AND HAVE THE NERVE TO PATRONISE ME YOU ALPHA MALES ARE ALL THE SAME! She almost spat at him 

Marinette had to admit this one had guts though and she knew, she would see them soon parted from his body.

“My Lady Please!” he whined “just one smell”

She had never heard that sound from an Alpha before. So desperate, sad. Now, this was getting weird why would she smell him? he's an alpha trespassing on her territory! That was all she needed to know.  
  
Against her better judgment, she found her self lowing her head. Teeth still bared, he didn’t seem to care that she could without a second thought tear his throat open. If anything he was happier the closer she got?

She sniffed “what?” then sniffed again he smelt like fresh rain, musk and the earth and a hint of citrus. So warm and inviting yet with a tinge of danger and spice.  
Marinette was falling through him, drowning in him completely. Let it consume her. Let it take her. Where she didn’t know but in that instant, she wanted nothing more than to go. She needed more and only pulled away once she realised that she has spent minutes buried in his neck. 

All of a sudden when looking into his green eyes something just clicked. Life without this strange wolf seemed impossible, horrible even! although she just met him and tried to kill him repeatedly. He now seemed like her closest friend, someone that she could trust above all others the most trustful in the world. Marinette wanted him by her side forever.  
Did he feel the same?

That question was answered by a soft lick to her muzzle and a nuzzle.

“My Lady? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? he asked with worry in his eyes  
“Lady please I don’t know your name?”

That snaped Marinette out of her trance. She lifted her head from his muzzle and almost grieved from the loss of his warmth.

“Marinette,” she said shakily that wasn’t her voice  
His eyes lit up at the sound of her name  
My name is Adrien  
“Adrien?”  
The name sounded like sunshine on her lips  
“Can you transform? I want to see you?”

At that, she bolted, even though it hurt like hell, every step she took away from him, she still ran.

His pleas fell on deaf ears. She ran faster still right back to her den completely forgetting her deer and dinner.

By the time Alya found her, Marinette was in tears.  
“Mari? What's wrong?” asked Alya alert and ready to take anything on for her alpha as beats should!  
“what happen you look awful?” 

I think… I think I just found my mate!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think?  
Comments would be amazing! (they fule me) As well as any Constructive crits!  
Just send me a message I'm always up for a chat.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or want to collaborate hit me up!
> 
> xoxo  
TimTams


End file.
